


Like Marilyn Monroe

by chronos_dragons



Series: Singing Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronos_dragons/pseuds/chronos_dragons
Summary: Tonight their celebration continues on together.*****"So, birthday boy. Let's celebrate."Natasha smirked at Steve, whipped cream and gift on hand.*****





	Like Marilyn Monroe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters or the songs. I own nothing here except for the plot.
> 
> This one was inspired by Marilyn Monroe singing Happy Birthday.

  
"So, birthday boy. Let's celebrate."

Natasha smirked at Steve, whipped cream and gift on hand.

Tonight no one would bother them, this time they'll celebrate privately.

She felt arousal crept her spine, seeing him. Love and adoration shined on Steve's eyes while he gazed at her. The bed dipped as he moved to stand towards her.

But she held up her hand to stop him. The whipped cream tossed beside on his left and the gift on his right.

"Not yet, soldier. I have a little show for you," the spy teased in a husky voice. "Sit."

Steve sat back down, tongue-tied. His eyes followed her hands. They were inviting him to touch, yet he could not. Not now.

The color of her lingerie shimmered blue, red, and white. It's held barely by the delicate sliver of ribbons. Her hands lingered on her hips. Then slowly, they traveled to her neck.

He could not take his gaze off of her.

"Happy birthday to you," Natasha sang to him. She slid the straps of her nightgown down from her shoulders. But she slid them again, teasing him. Next, her hand tousled her hair, exposing her neck.

Steve gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed down.

"Happy birthday to you," she danced.

Natasha's hips sashayed while she moved, then she turned her back to him. Her head turned towards him. A wink and a wicked smile later she played the hem of the nightgown. Entranced by the view, Steve reached out for her.

Like lightning, she faced him. Her finger raised to say no. Hot. Arousal coursed through his veins. He wetted his lips in anticipation.

"Happy birthday Captain Rogers."

Closer. Steve felt her feather-light fingers linger on his chest. Then she straddled him. Their bodies separated by the thin lacy lingerie. Hot breath tickled his ears. He shivered.

"Happy birthday to you," Natasha whispered.

His hands caressed her long legs. He was hard as steel.

"Thank's Captain Rogers," she continued, "For all the things you've done."

Steve could not believe that this was happening. Never did he thought that this would how his birthday would end. All he could do was relish at the moment. Natasha brought out something in him. Something, he never thought he had in himself.

"The battles you've won---"

A long hard kissed interrupted Natasha. It had taken her by surprise. Then, she reciprocated it with equal enthusiasm, battling his kiss, dominating.  
  
Hands exploring, they pressed closer to each other as physically possible. Both reluctantly broke off the kiss. A moment passed as they looked at each other's eyes. No words said nor needed.

A slow tugged had undone the nightgown, baring her to him. She was like a goddess that had come to bless him tonight. Her body was hot to touch. He kissed her chest, nipping her breasts. Natasha steadied herself, using Steve's broad shoulders.

Heavy breathing and loud moans filled the room.

With great finesse, Steve stood up with Natasha in his arms. The nightgown pooled down on the floor. Nail marks embed on Steve's shoulders as he continued his ministrations. Then he laid her down to the bed with gentleness.

He touched her calves. A sharp hissed arose from her. Steve knew intimately and had taken to heart her body.

"Wait a moment," Natasha stopped him. Her head turned left, searching for something.

"Another trick?" Steve growled. "Nat, I need you now."

"Found it!" she rejoiced. It was the can of whipped cream.

He raised his eyebrow. Whipped cream?

Mischief shined on her eyes, "Use your imagination, soldier."

Amused, Steve took the can. Fantasies ran across his mind. His stare burned through her.

It was Natasha's turn to wait, to feel.

"You're right," he agreed.

Her hair spread out, body bare, eyes dilated, and lips swelled from his kisses, a vision. He knelt between her legs, parting them before him. He knew what he wanted to do.

With a casual flick of his hands, a streak of cream painted on Natasha's left leg. A moan of pleasure echoed out. Then he lowered his head to licked up the cream. Natasha's moans grew louder. He continued his work next to her right leg. The sweetness of the cream mixed with her had clouded his head with ecstasy.

"More," Natasha growled.

"Patience," he commanded.

His large frame towered over her as Steve moved to cover her body. This time, Steve opened his mouth, pouring a dollop of cream in his mouth. He kissed her again, Natasha welcomed the taste of the cream. Their tounges explored and swept over each other.

Natasha's hands pulled him closer to her. Marks trailed on the captain's back. Heaved breathes rose from them.

"Not yet," Steve murmured to her. His hand readied the whipped cream.

Two large dollops of cream covered her breasts. The coldness of the cream jolted her. Hot and cold. Steve began to lick them like ice cream. It was torturous. She was near, but he kept her on edge, switching.

Her nipples were stiff from Steve's attention. Near. His tongue was hot.

"Steve, please."

"Hmm, not yet."

Hundreds of sensation engulfed her. His hand played over her clit. His hot breath caused her body to tensed up. She was like a high-strung violin, waiting for the crescendo.

Her hands tugged on his blond hair. Another sharp sensation jolted her. Cold. Cream covered her crevice.

Steve began to eat her. His fingers danced over her body while another hand continued to play her. The can of whipped cream discarded.

"Yes, yes, Steve," the spy moaned out.

His tongue expertly explored her. She was near. Her muscles tensed up, waiting for release. Then Steve's long fingers were inside her. In and out.

"Steve!"

Orgasm coursed through her veins. Steve eagerly lapped it all up. Her eyes met Steve's. It was such a sight, him buried between her legs. An idea popped in her head. Natasha took the can of whipped cream.

"Delicious," Steve remarked, a smirk on his face.

He crawled to face Natasha. His erection was raging hard. A leg hooked on his waist, Natasha twisted herself. Soft mattress cushioned his back.

Their positions now reversed.

Natasha shook the can in her hand. A streak of cream covered Steve's chest down to his navel. Her head lowered to taste it, him. Then she slid down till she met his erection.

"Nat," the captain whispered. His hand moved to touch her.

But Natasha, sleek as a cat, moved further until she faced his erection. She smiled at him. A dollop of cream covered his cock. Sharp breaths filled the room.

A slow lick of her tongue made him shiver. Like a lollipop, she licked him. Steve raised himself in an incline. He watched how her mouth swallowed him inch by inch. Pleasure pulsed inside him, raging.

Natasha swirled her tongue around him. Her head slowly bobbed as she took her time to tasted him. Her free hand stroked his shaft, sending desire to him. Steve could feel himself getting nearer to completion.

He wanted to finish inside her, but her ministrations were too much. With a loud cry, he cummed inside her mouth. Natasha swallowed his cum, not a drop wasted.

"Did you like it, birthday boy?" Natasha grinned at him. She wiped her mouth, then licked her fingers.

"That was hot," Steve confirmed. His cock was still hard. The serum improved his stamina, and it shows.

Natasha leaned forward to kiss his neck. His hands cupped her ass, pulling her closer to him. Closer. She tugged his hair. Their bodies melded together.

Steve teased her entrance. A sharp inhale broke through Natasha, and nail marks trailed on Steve's back. Hotness radiated from his erection, resting near her thighs. Natasha could feel herself rising by his strong hands.

Both of them were perfectly aligned, he was hot still and she slick wet. Inch by exquisite inch, they connected in sweet ecstasy. No matter how many times they had made love to each other, it still felt like the first time.

Desire pooled in Natasha's center filled by Steve. Each stroke hit her spots, bringing her to the edge.

Slow strokes prolonged their pleasure. Hard long kisses became more and more heated. Pride shone through Steve as he sees Natasha's swelling red lips. His hands helped them kept the pace.

"Faster, fuck me faster, captain," Natasha whispered to him. Without waiting for a reply, she nipped his earlobes, his secret spot.

Encouraged, Steve hasten his pace. Sounds of flesh reverberated in the room. He was deeper inside her. Her warmth engulfed him in delight. Then he turned her body down to the sheets. His hands covered her breast, flicking her nipples.

"Yes, harder."

Ecstasy surged through them. Faster and faster, Steve's cock pistoned in and out of her pussy. Her legs wrapped around his body, pulling him closer as possible. They continued to pleasure each other. Sweat glistened their bodies as they raced through completion.

"Nat, I'm close..." Steve growled. His body was straining with lust.

"Inside me," she asserted.

Another long-stroke, they were nearing their peak. Together. Stars filled their vision as their orgasms wracked their bodies. His cum filled inside her, filling her up. Exhaustion settled in their bones. Steve pulled himself out from her. With a smile, he moved beside her and cuddled her.

"That was quite a gift," Steve murmured against Natasha's hair.

"Well, that was not your only gift," Natasha admitted.

"There's more?" he wondered.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you."

* * *

  
Steve and Natasha woke up late the next day. Both spent the rest of the night cuddling next to each other. The other Avengers were still sleeping from yesterday's activities. Bright rays of sunlight shine through the windows, waking them.

"Good morning," Steve greeted at Natasha's waking eyes.

"Hmm, good morning to you, too."

"So where's my last gift?" he asked.

Natasha rummaged the bed until she touched a box. Steve smiled, remembering it from last night. She handed to him coyly.

"What's inside the box?"

"Why don't you open it, captain?"

He teared up the gift wrap. It was a key and a piece of a map.

"I thought you might like a bit of privacy. That's for a cabin upstate, far from here. It could also serve as a safe house if you want to," she explained to him. "Don't worry Tony and Fury, don't know about it. There are more surprises there for you."

"A cabin?" he echoed.

"We could go there today."

"Of course. Together."

With a grin, Steve closed the distance and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Nat."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this one is satisfactorily enough.


End file.
